EENE Teenage Tales
by pen111
Summary: 3 years have passed since BPS, join the Eds on a hilarious set of new EDventures with a host of new friends, enemies, and old factors!  Takes place on my own Planet. Ep 1 If your happy and you know it clap your Eds!


Hello readers. Ed, Edd, n Eddy Teenage Tales has hit the big screens of your computers! If you are not familiar with my older work, that's good. It sucks, and reeks of stolen ideas. This is not stolen, but a shared idea between many writers. So before you read, take a look at some of the basic info!

This series takes place about 3 years after BPS. The kids are 16, except for Sarah, Jimmy, Chase, and Alice (OC'S), who are all 15.

The series takes place on a speculative evolution planet I made up. Basically, many earthly factors have been replaced with unearthly factors. (The planet is still called Earth.)

All OC characters arrived during the time which Jonny went insane as the Gourd. (I will be writing a prequel to this called Eden of evil: Revenge of the Gourd.) Jonny is no longer insane.

An OC based off me, a young Ferrier (Putting shoes on a horses foot.) with a love for adventure and a quick temper will appear.

Important words and events will be in **bold.** Flashbacks, names of establishments, and equipment like boats and such will be in _Italics._

The first two chapters (one episode), mainly looks at the details and descriptions of characters, but also some action added with the Marie/Edd rivalry.

Well anyway, I hate to keep my audience waiting, so lets bring on the show!

The screen opens up over a early autumn Peach Creek. A few dead leaves pass by the camera in a small circle of twisting and turning shapes. Below, a car pulls out of a driveway of a house, and drives off. Off-screen, said car is heard hitting the breaks before plowing into a tree and barely avoiding a screaming cat.

Emerging from one of the houses front doors, Nazz Viola Ramón, clothed in bunny robes and with a serious case of matted hair, tiredly sips on the side of her Moose coffee cup. Nazz, over the course of 3 years has changed. She now let her hair grow to about shoulder length, and has dumped her white apron in favor of her black shirt and a pair of short shorts worn during early autumn and summertime. Looking down, she realizes she is stepping in a pile of dog crap. Revolted, she runs back inside the house, tracking the feces with her!

As she closes the door, the name **pen111** appears in bold letters.

"Dude! This is so not cool!" Nazz grumbles as she removes her slippers, which has **Danny Antounucci** written on it.

She pinches her nose, she carries said footwear into the bathroom, and places them in the tub, which has the words; **Inspiration for idea from Easymac120, and Action Phoenix!**

As Nazz begins scrubbing her slippers with a scrubber, bubbles begin to encase her hand and cause her hands to become slippery. "Oh come on dude!" She protests and begins to scrub harder, causing the scrubber to fly out the bathroom window!

"Oww!" Nazz rushed to look out the window. Below, a young man with a grinding saw and vice was rubbing his head where the scrubber hit him. "Hay Charlie! Can you throw that back?" Charlie was at normal height for his age, with long black hair, a tanned body, and muscular features. He had a scar that ran below the lower part of his eye, and green eyes with a star like pattern.

"Sure thing Nazz!" Charlie grabs the scrubber, and tosses the sponge back at Nazz. Nazz tries to catch it, but it ends up knocking her right onto the ground of her bathroom. "Oh shit!" Charlie exclaims as he drops his saw and runs over to Nazz's house. Across the street, 4 male teenagers where tossing a football to each other.

"Double D! Think fast!" Ed Stemson Williams shouts as he throws the bal high into the air. Ed's appearance has changed a lot over the years. Other then being more muscular, he has grown out his orange hair to cover his head. He's abandoned his green jacket and striped shirt in favor of a black underarmor. He still has the same pants, only they are ripped and torn in several places below the knee.

"Sure thing Ed!" Edd Marian Watson replies.

Edd has changed extremely over the years. He is now no longer the _weakest _kid, with increased muscle capacity. He still has his hat, but a mop of black hair sticks out from underneath. He's dumped his red shirt in exchange for a skull and crossbones shirt, and now wears normal length socks.

Edd catches the football, and sprints wildly to the end zone. As he's running, he is suddenly tackled from behind. "To slow Double D!"

Eddy Skipper McGee exclaims as he stands triumphantly holding the football. Eddy has changed over the years. He is no longer abnormally short, and has rivaled Kevin in height. He has grown his hair into a full head of hair, and has dumped his old striped shirt for a gray T-shirt.

"Nice one Eddy!" The jock of the cul-de-sac Kevin shouts.

Kevin has changed over the years. He has grown his hair down below his shoulders (**Every which way but Ed**). He has dumped his old red cap, but kept his green shirt and black pants, only there now shorts. He's still the captain of the football team, which now includes several new members.

"Eddy, next time could you be a little gentler?" Double D whines as he stood up, back arched in pain.

"Ahh come on Double D! At least you didn't break your arm again!" Eddy complains .

"An experience I'd rather not be reminded of, but I suppose so." Double D agrees as he reforms with Ed. "All right! Blue forty-two, HIKE!" Kevin shouts as everyone breaks lines. The screen zooms in until theirs a black circle aimed at Edd from a distance.

"Oh, Double D…" The all to familiar feminine voice sounds on the screen. The screen now shows a teenage girl with a head of blue hair, several nose piercing, and a ponytail holding a telescope. Marie Alfonse Kanker hasn't changed much over the years, except out of all of her sisters, she was still obsessed with Double D. As she spies on her crush, a rock smacks her up side the head, causing her to drop her telescope.

"Marie! Stop spying on your man candy as help us in hear!" The voice of Lee Kanker filled the air of the screen. Marie rushed into the trios room, finding her two sisters putting on make-up.

Lee Mason Kanker changed a lot over the years. She got rid of her fro and let her hair grow down in curly locks. She doesn't have 3rd eye (**BPS**), as portrayed earlier. She wears a black tight top, and a pair of ripped and patched jeans. She has a spike collar around her neck and each of her muscular arms as well.

"Yeah Marie! We need some help over hear!" May Carmine Kanker agrees as she lined her eyebrows.

Marie changed in the department of appearance and mentality like Lee. She's no longer obsessed with Ed, and has developed interest with other boys of the Park 'n Flush. She's lost her buck teeth, and cut her hair back shorter. She cut her hair back, and wears a black T-shirt, and a gray cap with the words, "Park n' Flush' stamped on it.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Marie relents as she grabbed the nail polisher container and swab.

"Our men are going to love our sexy looks." May says seductively as she applied lipstick to her mouth.

"Who are you guys going out with anyway?" Marie asks as she applies nail polisher to her sisters tow nails.

"Jake and Bill from next door. Their such man candy!" May and Lee swoon as a disgusted Marie wonders what awaits her romantically.

"You have to get over your Ed man Marie!" Lee states as she puffs her cheeks with a make-up brush. "Your obsession isn't healthy!"

"You sound a lot like mom, you know that?" Marie retorts as she packs away the makeup into her bag. "OK, you guys are all set. Don't come home pregnant, cuz' I'm not raisin no damn babies!" Marie states as May and Lee rush out the door!

"I wish I could find something that would make Double D mine!" She screams as she stuffs her head into a blue couch pillow and starts crying.

_Thump…thump… thump…_

Marie looks up, tears dripping down her eyelids, and peers out the window. At first, nothing can be seen, then, a large, two legged downy coated creature steps out from the forest! The creature is 14 ft long, has two hands with two digits, and a large sloped head. The beast begins rummaging through the Kanker trailer dumpster!

"MOM! Smilotyrannus in the back!" Marie shouts up the stairs as the beast begins munching on garbage. "Ugh…" A groggy voice is heard off screen. "Marie… go out and ward it off would you? They… scare easy…" Suddenly, Marie realizes that her mom is sick, and she did not want her mad when she was sick.

"OK mom!" Marie answers as she walked towards the door, bringing with her a large metal pole.

As she stepped outside, she was immediately greeted by the sight of a large grouped of horn-nosed rats scampering into the shrubbery in fear. She slowly rounded the corner of her house, and stuck her pole out. The young tyrannosaur was chomping down on last nights dinner: spare ribs. Without hesitation, the beast stuffs the rack of rotting flesh and bones down its throat, proceeding to belch a foul scented odor.

"Hay! Big dinosaur! Away from our house!" Marie shouts as she taps the creature with the pole. The dinosaur turns to her, and lets out a low moan of pain. "Get out… hay, wait a second?" Looking closer, Marie realizes that on the creatures left leg, theirs is a large set of open, bleeding gashes!

"Hay little guy, come hear." Marie cautiously steps over to the large animal, now whimpering in pain. Marie carefully starts to pat the creatures cut side.

"Come on, lets get you patched up!" Marie leads the creature into the forest. Just before they enter the wooded area, a light bulb dings over Maries head, then shatters when they impact!

"I think I have some use for you!" She laughs maniacally into the forest before the screen zooms away from the trailer park…

Then reopens on the outskirts of the cul-de-sac! Zooming in on a newly constructed sports filed, the screen depicts 4 kids kicking a soccer ball.

"Sarah, comi'n at'cha!" A kid in a black shirt with a guitar on it calls. James 'Jimmy' Rotan Baxter has changed drastically over the years. He is no longer the small meek kid he used to be. He usually puts up a tough front in an attempt to stick up for his friends first, but will revert to his cowardly ways when overpowered by a dangerous situation. He has taken up the guitar, and is highly talented at copying songs of other musicians.

"Got it!" Sarah Vega Williams replies as she catches the ball with her slender feet. Sarah has changed ever since BPS. She now lets her hair grow to about shoulder length, and has highlighted it blue in some areas. She wears short-shorts, sneakers, and a tight top.

Sarah begins moving forward, kicking the ball between her feet to keep it sheltered, but suddenly, _another _red-head girl about Sarah's age intercepts the ball and knocks it in between her own legs.

Alice Selena Brogan is average height for her age, with long red hair. She has a piercing on her eyebrow, and gray eyes. She is a good soccer player, and is a valued member of the Peach Creek soccer team.

"To slow Sarah!" She states to her friend as she begins to move towards Sarah's goal.

"Chase, catch it!" She cries as she kicks the ball high in the air. The ball flies sky high, then lands on the ground where a pair of nikey sneakers pick it up.

Chase John Jacobs is a tall boy, with tousled black hair, a tattoo of an eagle on his arm, and blue eyes. He normally wears a pair of jeans, and a shirt with the words, 'I like pie,' stamped on them.

Chase begin to run with the ball towards the goal, only to be intercepted by Jimmy!

"Fat chance Chase!" He states as he knocks the ball out from under him, and starts running back to Chase's goal! This cycle continues for about 3 more times, before an ear shattering roar is heard off screen. Everyone stops playing at this moment, and tunr their attention to the woods.

In an instant, the Smilotyrannus from the Park 'n Flush, being ridden by Marie, charges the group of kids! "Ahhhhhhhh!" They cry as the beast besets upon them. "Hello twerps!" Marie says coldly to the 15 year olds. "Why don't you tell me where my man is and will get this over with!" Sarah gives her a dirty look. "Listen you slut, where not telling you shit! Double D doesn't like you!" At this, Marie has her new pet stomp on Sarah, reducing her to a flattened cartoon figure. "You'll get yours!" She states in her flattened form as Jimmy picks her up.

"You big bully! Get out of hear!" Jimmy boldly shouts, before the dinosaur roars in his and the others faces. Jimmy, now silent, turns to his friends. "OK…. RUN!" Everyone begins running, but are soon fo0llowed by Marie and her pet dinosaur. "I'm coming for ya Double D!" She laughs as the screen turns black!

Did you know that smilotyrannus is a large fictional specie of Tyrannosaur that evolved like a smilodon with two large sabres protruding from its mouth. Its covered in downy feathers.

**Next time, with Marie tracking down Double D with her new pet Smilotyrannus, will the kids succeed in defending their friend from a common foe, or will the crazed Kanker finally get what she wants? Find out next time, on EENE teenage tales!**


End file.
